Tidalwaves
by mingmang
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya was peacefully moving on with her own life when the one single man who brought about utter chaos to her life suddenly comes back. Will he do it again?


This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please be kind. I know that it is such a cheesy title. But I'm keeping it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and any of its characters. If tooth fairies are real, I would have wished for them to be mine a long time ago. But the plot and the storyline is mine.

Chapter One: Tremors

"Ms. Kamiya?"

Kaoru Kamiya looked up towards the smiling face of her secretary. "Hai?"

"Mr. Shinomori is here."

"Let him in!" Excitement laced her voice.

A tall, lean body filled the doorframe of Kaoru's office, the usually formal gaze of Aoshi Shinomori now twinkled with fondness. "Kaoru. So nice to see you," he intoned politely, a hint of a smile turning up the corners of his handsome face.

"Darn it Aoshi. Stop playing with me. It's about time you and Misao get hitched! It's been, what, seven years?"

"Aa."

"Is that all you can say to me? Your most favorite cousin in the whole wide world? I wonder how can Misao-chan draw out more words from you, hmm?"

"And you, my dearest cousin, still dole out mouthfuls," he quipped, his eyes now conveying mirth.

"Mou, Aoshi! It's not everyday I get a call from Misao with her screeching with happiness to the high heavens. When's the wedding?"

"In six months."

"What? That soon?"

"Misao was actually bargaining for a year of preparation when I told her I wanted to get married in two months," Aoshi declared dryly.

"You're crazy. I think it runs in our family. How's the business?

"As tiring as always. Look, can we not talk about work? It's boring enough to do, let alone talk about."

"Boy, what a grouch you are, cousin dearest," Kaaru laughed. "I can hardly talk to you about my cases. Besides, you've probably read about my latest one in the news."

"Remind me to send my sympathy to your opponent. You – how did the papers call it – 'completely annihilated' him. Tsk, tsk. You're pretty scary inside the courtroom, Kaoru-chan.

"Pfft. I only did that because the sleazeball was trying to wriggle out of that pedophile case. He makes me sick. Can you imagine? A nine year-old girl should be flying kites, not dressing up like a tramp for Onigumo. Ewww."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Under the witness protection program. Wouldn't it be cool, if she grew up to be like the girls in Charlie's Angels?"

"You need to go out more. Seriously, Kaoru."

"I'm trying! How 'bout keeping me company for lunch?"

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

"In Sukiyaki Teahouse, cuz."

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya was 24 years old, a successful lawyer in the best law firm in Tokyo, Komadochi Associates, Ltd. Orphaned early on in life, she was the eldest child of the owners of Kamiya Industries Inc., a company that manufactures and exports steel pipes all over the world. Kaoru was – is – a child progeny. Gifted with an uncanny ability to memorize, analyze and process everything she comes in contact with, she graduated summa cum laude in her pre-law and juris doctor program in Harvard, which made her easily climb the corporate ladder that was in Komadochi Associates. Now, she was taking courses in steel pipe manufacturing so that she could finally take over her family's company, that was currently being superbly run by Aoshi and her uncle and Aoshi's father, Saitoh Shinomori.

Seated at one of the tables in Sukiyaki Teahouse, Kaoru let out a tired sigh. "Gosh, Aoshi, couldn't just you and Uncle Saitoh run the company forever? I mean, you two have been doing a really great job and I really wouldn't mind…"

"Kaoru-chan, you know this day's going to come. You have to take over. And besides, Father and I already have our hands full between the shipping and the mining companies. Add to that fact setting up a family and I really have my two hands full."

"I know, but it's just going to be such a change for me. I mean, adding it on to my work in Komadochi…"

"You'll have Yahiko helping you in two years, cuz. That's what siblings are for, right?" Aoshi said easily.

"Speaking of siblings, how's Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked, referring to Aoshi's younger brother.

"Sano's still brash as always. I wish he'd stop fooling around with all those girls already," Aoshi said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh but I think he starting to already. Ever since he met 'that darned fox woman,'" Kaoru said, giggling at the nickname Sano gave the girl he was currently courting.

Conversation was light and mainly revolved around their friends and families. After eating, Aoshi paid the bill and both were getting ready to leave. "Come, Kaoru. I'll drive you back."

"Mou, my office is just two blocks away, Aoshi, you don't have to, I can walk," Kaoru replied, gathering her shoulder bag and heading for the door with Aoshi at her heels.

As they neared the restaurant's door, it opened and a couple stepped in. Kaoru looked up and sucked in her breath, her face draining of all color. Standing by the door were the two faces she only knows too well. The faces belong to her ex-bestfriend and ex-boyfriend.

Tomoe Yukishiro and Kenshin Himura.

He was as beautiful as she remembered when they both burned their bridges with each other six years ago. That silky red hair, those intense, mesmerizing eyes of his, the firm, sensual mouth, and the hard lines of his body. Kaoru felt almost sick and cursed herself silently when her hands began to shake. _Stay still, _she screamed at her hands silently.

Gold flecked amethyst eyes met Kaoru's sapphire ones. Then his beautiful, sinful lips lifted in a mocking smile. His eyes didn't break the contact with hers, slowly turning to molten goldas he purposely put a possessive hand at Tomoe's waist, silently challenging her, _taunting her_.

Tomoe followed her boyfriend's line of vision and she, too, just had to smile smugly. As if telling her, _"He's always been mine."_

Aoshi, upon realizing the couple Kaoru was facing, put a gentle arm around Kaoru's elbow and coldly acknowledged the two. "Himura-san, Yukishiro-san." He then gently led the still shaking Kaoru out of the restaurant.

Outside, Kaoru released the breath she didn't know she was holding in. And then a slow bubbling anger started to set in. _The nerve of those two! How dare they!_

Aoshi peered over Kaoru. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru nodded. "Just a bit shaken. And rattled."

"Hn. I am definitely taking you back to the office. Let's go."

Kaoru didn't argue this time, obediently climbing in Aoshi's BMW.


End file.
